Star Wars: The Dog Wars
by G. Lonely
Summary: The galaxy falls to an enemy beyond imaginable. Now Ogwan and his friend Tahu must fight along side the rebelion against the evil, mutated dog enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Hey, I haven't been on in a while so I thought I would make a story to make up for my absence. I don't know if people look at the stories after the forums came up, but I'll see if anyone will read this story. Enjoy!

**DOG WARS**

Chapter 1: The War

His name is Ogwan Go. He is a resident of Earth. The year is 2135. He is living in the middle of a great war. Long ago, human scientists were trying to create the perfect dog species. One that could talk, walk on two legs as well as four. Also ones that could use weapons beyond imaginable. A big mistake. The experiment went completely wrong, and the dogs escaped, killing all that got in their way. They made an entire civilization on the planet of Hoth. You see, they took it over soon after they escaped. Now the human race is battling for our lives. Man's best friend, has become man's worst enemy.

"Ogwan, get over here now!" It was Sunday, May 4, 2135. Ogwan and his friend Tahu were at HQ located on Yavin 4. Captain Luke Skywalker was giving out orders to all of the men part of the resistance. "Ogwan, Tahu, we need you to take Alpha squad and go to Naboo and see Lieutenant Kiro, he needs supplies. Take weapons with you, but remember this is just a supply mission. If you run into trouble call us, don't fight back, you hear?" "Yes Sir!"

Ogwan and Tahu walked toward Alpha squad's lounge. They were both calm and full of ease. "Another supply mission, damn, when are we going to see some real action around here?" exclaimed Tahu. Tahu is a cocky 21-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes. The kind of guy you girls would fall all over. "Easy Tahu, we'll do what we're told. We don't want to get yelled at." Replied Ogwan. Ogwan is a very serious 23-year-old that can make a wise crack every now and then. He has brown hair and green eyes. He would be your second choice if you got rejected by Tahu girls. "I know, but we got training for action and reconnaissance missions. You'd think we'd get some of those missions, you know?" said Tahu.

Just then, they arrived at the Alpha squad lounge. Once the squad saw Ogwan and Tahu walk in, they immediately stood up and saluted. You see, Ogwan is a Lieutenant second class, and Tahu is a Sergeant first class. "AT ease men, we've got another supply mission for Lieutenant Kiro on Naboo. Let's move out!" ordered Ogwan. The men stood up, and followed Ogwan and Tahu to the Hanger. The Hanger is the place that holds all of the star ships and fighter ships.

As the men bordered their squads, Captain Skywalker walked in. "Good luck, and my the force be with you." He said, and he saluted his men. Ogwan saluted back as well as his men. "Start up your fighters boys. Hala, did you get your cargo ship loaded up?" asked Ogwan to Hala, the supply man. "Yes Sir Lieutenant. Loaded up and ready to go." Replied Hala. "Good, now let's get this show on the road!" said Tahu.

The squad started their ships and took off. Ogwan and Tahu took the lead, while the others made a circle around Hala. "Remember men, whatever happens, don't let Hala go down. Kiro needs those supplies." Said Ogwan. They flew on for another 45 minutes when they reached the planet of Naboo. The squad landed and they exited out of their ships. Lieutenant Kiro was there to greet them.

"Welcome, Lieutenant Ogwan, Sergeant Tahu. Did you bring the supplies?" asked Lieutenant Kiro. "Of course Lieutenant Kiro, we wouldn't disappoint you." replied Tahu. "Good because those dogs have been hitting us none stop. Shells after shells. We're just happy none of their claw men attacked. If they did, we'd be in deep crap." Said Lieutenant Kiro. "Can't your Jedi just cut through their claws with their light sabers?" asked Tahu. "No. The dogs' claws were designed to resist light saber blows in case of a Sith return." Replied Lieutenant Kiro. "But don't worry. With these supplies, we should be all set." "Okay, we better go now Lieutenant Kiro, we have to get back." Said Tahu. "Yes I guess your right. You…"

Just then, shells started coming down all over the place. Explosions went off everywhere. "Take cover! Their at it again!" yelled Lieutenant Kiro. The shelling went on for another 5 minutes and then stopped. "Okay everyone, it's all over now." Said Kiro, getting out of a foxhole. Just then, out of the air born dust, came shadows of many figures. "Yamin, use your scope, see what is coming." Ordered Kiro. Yamin, a buck private, took out his scope and looked into the dust. "It's them Sir." He said. His expression then changed to fear. "And they brought their claw men." Lieutenant Kiro turned to the fog. "Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Battle

"Battle stations! Battle stations. Prepare for battle!" exclaimed Ogwan. The enemy was coming, and they had claw men. Claw men are the dog army's close range squad. They have long claws and can move at incredible speeds. Jedi forces could take them, but only if they are lucky.

Alpha squad ran into a trench and raised their weapons. "Hala, call HQ. They told us to call if we get into trouble." Said Ogwan. "Yes Sir." Replied Hala. He took out a radio transmitter and began to try and make contact with HQ. Ogwan drew his light saber (he's a Jedi, I forgot to mention that earlier) as did Tahu. "You ready Ogwan? Man I've been waiting a long time for this." said Tahu. "Don't get to cocky Tahu. This is a battle, not a game." Replied Ogwan.

As the enemy appeared out of the dust, all the men opened fire. Many of the enemies fell but more kept coming. The claw men charged forward, killing all in their path. Ogwan jumped out of the trench. "Come Tahu!" he ordered, running forward. Ogwan and Tahu ran straight at the claw men. As they encountered them, they struggled to deflect the enemy's attacks. Ogwan, thinking of the situation, used the force to push the enemy back, and threw his light saber, killing them while they were off guard. Tahu, thinking for once, did the same.

Ogwan fell to his knees, exhausted from the energy he used up. Tahu ran over to help him up. "Sir, I got a hold of HQ. They are sending men over pronto." Said Hala. "Good, nice work Hala." Replied Tahu. "Are you okay?" he asked Ogwan. "Yes, I just need time to rest." Replied Ogwan. Tahu looked out into the dust. "I'm afraid you don't have that time right now." He said, horrorstruck. Ogwan looked into the dust and saw more claw men, along with riflemen. Ogwan walked slowly to the trench he was in before. "Men, prepare to fire." He said sounding tired.

Alpha squad raised their weapons, as well did all the other soldiers on Naboo. "Wait for it." Said Tahu "Wait for it. Fire!" All the men fired straight for the enemy. They saw many fall, and then there were no more. "Hold your fire!" exclaimed Lieutenant Kiro. Everyone looked toward the dust. Then, out of nowhere, gunfire opened up right in front of them, and many of them fell. "Open fire! Open fire! Don't let them get the best of you!" exclaimed Tahu. The men opened fire, still more falling to enemy fire.

Ogwan rose up and drew his light saber. "Hala, take control of Alpha squad for now. Tahu, come with Me." he said slowly. Tahu obeyed and followed Ogwan out to the field. Ogwan walked slowly, gaining his energy. Shots flew past him, those that came directly toward him, he deflected. Then, all of a sudden, he charged straight for the enemy. Tahu followed, drawing his light saber. "Here we go!" he exclaimed.

Ogwan and Tahu attacked the enemy head on. Any that stood before them fell. Ogwan showed no expression. He just killed at will. Tahu, on the other hand, showed rage. Just then, a claw man came and jumped on Tahu, knocking him out. As Ogwan turned and saw his friend laying there, a explosion erupted right beside him, and all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ogwan

Ogwan awoke on the battlefield of Naboo. He looked around, wondering what had happened. Then he remembered that terrible scene of Tahu getting knocked out by the claw man. "Tahu! He's in danger!" he said. As he ran around the battlefield, he noticed many dead bodies of dogs and men. He still was wondering what had happened.

As 25 minutes past, Ogwan stopped dead in his tracks. He stood staring at the body of Lieutenant Kiro. A slash across his chest explained his death. A claw man killed him. He knelt down beside Kiro, took his weapon, and placed it in his hands. He took an owner less blaster rifle and began to dig a grave. He placed Kiro's body and buried it.

Ogwan stood still for a long time. He looked around the battlefield, thinking about the friends he lost. HQ hadn't made it on time. The battle was lost. But wait. Why did the dogs leave? Didn't they want to take over the planet? Something wasn't right.

Ogwan looked around the area. He then noticed tracks. Not of human, and not of dog. But what could it be? He then thought out load to himself. "Naboo. We're on Naboo. That means that we humans weren't the only ones here. True, the queen did live here, but when the war started, she fled to Earth. But Gungans still walk this soil. So, these tracks are of Gungans." Ogwan discovered. He then knew what to do.

Ogwan ran, following the tracks of the Gungans. Once Kiro's men had been taken care of, the dogs began to take over. But, the Gungans came and drove them back, into… Ogwan stopped in front of a great forest. "Into this forest." He said. He knew he had to follow them, for he knew that the dogs had taken Tahu, but he realized he didn't have his light saber.

So Ogwan ran back to where he had fallen. He looked around and found his light saber. He was just about to leave, when he heard a noise coming from a foxhole. He drew his light saber and slowly walked toward the foxhole. He knelt down, and peered into it. He then saw a shadowy figure kneeling down. He stuck his light saber in for better light. He then saw, the scared out of his mind, sitting if a feudal position Hala. "Hala, you're alive!" exclaimed Ogwan, helping Hala out of the foxhole. "Yeah, but barely. Those dogs totally wiped us out. They killed Lieutenant Kiro and took Sergeant Tahu." Replied Hala. "I know. That's why I'm going to go save him. I know where they took him after the Gungans drove the dogs back." Said Ogwan. "Wait. How did you know about the Gungans? You were knocked out cold." Said Hala, looking confused. "I'll explain later, come on!"

Ogwan and Hala ran toward the forest. When they got there, they stopped at the entrance. Ogwan found a dog rifle on the ground. "Here Hala, take this, your going to need it." He said. "Okay. I just wish we didn't know where they went!" replied Hala. Ogwan grinned, and he and Hala walked into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tahu

Tahu awoke to find himself tied up by a rope and on the back of a running dog. He soon discovered he was tied to the dog because the dog was on all fours. He looked around and saw that all the dogs were running on all fours. Why were they running? Who were they running from? Were they even running from someone, or something? What was going on?

Tahu looked back. He then knew why they were running. They were being chased by Gungans. But why? Gungans were weak, but aggressive. Still, the dogs could have taken them on. "Hey! Gungans! Over here! Help!" cried Tahu. "Yousa, stay there! Wesa will help you!" replied a Gungan. "I don't think I have control of where I go!" replied Tahu.

The dogs kept on running. Tahu was beginning to wonder if the Gungans were to ever catch up. "God, don't you dogs ever get tired?" asked Tahu humorously. "Shut up human!" yelled the dog. "Ah! You can talk!" exclaimed Tahu. "Of course. Now zip it! Your so fricken loud!" replied the dog. Tahu was amazed. The dogs could talk, and, it was annoyed with him. A grin spread across his face. "This can be used to my advantage." He said to himself. "So, I'm loud huh? Well, you dogs aren't so quiet yourselves. You bark all the time, day and night. Now you're calling me loud, damn, you must be mental!" said Tahu.

The dog stopped in his tracks. He then extended his claws and cut the ropes attaching him and Tahu together. He grabbed Tahu by the shirt and lifted him up above his head. "You just made a huge mistake Jedi. I've got claws and your weapon, you are just plain old stupid!" exclaimed the dog. Tahu's grin extended even wider. "Actually, your stupid, for stopping when you're being chased." Replied Tahu. The dog looked and saw the Gungans charging. "Oh crap!" he said, just as a Gungan took his weapon and hit the dog in the head. The heavy blow killed it instantly.

Tahu knelt down and took his light saber. He looked up and saw all the Gungans were standing around him. "Thanks fellas. You've been a real help." He said with a grin. "Wesa came to rescue you." replied a Gungan. "I can see that, what is your name Gungan?" asked Tahu. "Mesa JarJar Binks." Replied the Gungan. "Nice to meat you JarJar." Replied Tahu.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Ok, it's been awhile since I wrote for this story. I just re-read it today and thought: "Hey, I should start writing this again!" So here I go, trying to get this thing back up and running (along with writing two other stories for this site!). Well anyway, just a F.Y.I., my spelling and grammar skills have improved A LOT during the time I stopped writing this. So, here it goes!

Chapter 5: Ogwan and Hala

Ogwan and Hala walked slowly through the woods. They knew this was where the dogs and Gungans went. All they needed to do was catch up to them.

"I-i-it's really dark in these woods!" complained Hala.

"Dear God Hala! You're a soldier for crying out loud! Show some back bone!" roared Ogwan.

"Sorry Sir. I've never been partial to dark places…or war…or fighting for that matter," replied Hala.

Ogwan sighed. "Don't worry Ogwan, the dogs are probably far ahead of us. It'll take time for us to catch up, so you have a while to gather up you strength _and_ confidence."

Hala straightened up. "Thank you Sir! I needed to hear that!"

"Don't mention it Hala."

They went silent for a little while. Ogwan looked around the surrounding trees. All he could see was the dark plantation, it was very eerie.

Time passed, and it didn't seem they would ever catch up to the dogs. Ogwan knew they should go at a faster pace, but he still had low strength, and he bet Hala did too. It seemed the deeper they went into the woods, the darker it got.

"A clearing has to come up sometime," said Hala in a tired voice.

"Indeed. It is very strange that one hasn't come up yet. These woods must be bigger than we thought," replied Ogwan.

"And another problem is that the dogs can run for days without food or water, and they don't get tired that easily," stated Hala.

"Yes, but the Gungans are use to mainly water, so they should set camp somewhere soon," said Ogwan.

"True," replied Hala.

Ogwan had to use his lightsaber for light as they pushed deeper into the woods. The tracks were still as visible as they were when they first started to follow them.

Ogwan was just getting tired of all this walking when he heard Hala make a strange noise behind him. He turned around to see a petrified Hala staring off the path and into the woods.

"Hala, what is it?" asked Ogwan, concerned.

"Ey-ey-eyes!" exclaimed Hala.

Ogwan looked at where Hala was looking. He then saw a large pair of yellow eyes look back at him.

Ogwan's own eyes widened. "Hala, get back!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tahu and the Gungans

Tahu was fascinated by the Gungans. He thought they had a great sense of humor and a fierce warrior spirit. This Jar Jar Binks seemed to be different from all the others, and that's what he liked about him.

"So, what are yousa doing on Naboo, Tahu?" asked JarJar.

"I was originally sent here on a supply mission for the Resistance against the dogs. The men on the battle field were the ones we were delivering supplies to.

"Then the dogs came, and that through our mission in a totally new direction. We were supposed to sit out the battle and call for help. Well, we did call for help, but we helped fight, and that cost the lives of all my comrades. But if it weren't for you Gungans I wouldn't be alive right now, and I am in your debt," replied Tahu.

"Ah, yousa make mesa blush! We are honored to help yousa humans fight off the dogs. Theysa invade our home planet and cause trouble! Wesa won't stand for it nosa more! We will fight by yoursa side all wesa can!" exclaimed Jar Jar.

"Well, it's good to here the Resistance has an ally nation. We are honored to fight along side you," said Tahu.

"Nosa, _we_ are honored to fight along side _yousa_," replied Jar Jar.

Jar Jar and Tahu went on like this for a while. Tahu didn't even notice where they were going until he tripped and fell into a lake.

Jar Jar laughed uncontrollably. "Yousa so clumsy!" Jar Jar said while still laughing. "That is so funny…Whoa!"

As Jar Jar kept laughing, he fell into the water as well.

Tahu started to laugh. "Ha! And you call _me_ clumsy, Jar Jar? You're one to talk!"

All the other Gungans groaned with annoyance. "Jar Jar is an embarrassment to us all," whispered one Gungan to another.

"Yes, hesa so annoying," replied the other Gungan.

Jar Jar jumped out of the water. Tahu followed.

"Well, are wesa going to go down now?" asked Jar Jar.

"Down? Down where?" questioned Tahu.

"Down there," replied Jar Jar, pointing towards the water.

Tahu looked at the dark water. "Down _there_? Under the water? Why down there?" asked Tahu.

"Because that's where wesa live!" answered Jar Jar and he jumped head first into the water. All the other Gungans followed.

Tahu stared at the rippling water. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his portable breathitizer. Every pilot had to carry one in case they were flung out of their space ship and into space. Luckily for Tahu, they worked underwater too. "Well, here goes nothing," he said. He put on the breathitizer and jumped into the water.

As he swam, he could see the Gungans swimming ahead of him. Their bodies were built perfectly for the water. It was hard for Tahu to keep up.

They swam deeper and deeper, and Tahu could see light as they ascended down. As they swam closer, he could see a giant orb in the water. In the orb was what looked like...a city? Tahu was amazed. He had never seen an underwater city before. Not only that, he never thought there could be an underwater city.

_"Wow!_"he thought to himself. _"This is amazing!"_

Tahu saw the Gungans swim right through the orb, so Tahu did the same. As he emerged into the orb, he noticed he was walking on dry tiles. He removed his breathitizer and noticed he could breath. It was like walking on dry land.

He looked around at the amazing city surrounding him. It was almost like all the ones back on Earth, only more fascinating.

Jar Jar approached him, smiling. "Welcome, Tahu, to Gunga City!"


End file.
